


开罗的紫玫瑰

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	开罗的紫玫瑰

“下一个项目你再做不好就别想留到下个月了！”部门经理的怒吼从办公室传出，其他职员只是被过大的噪音震得皱了一下眉头，接着又麻木地投入到单调的工作中。  
崔胜澈，今年35岁，某高级电子科技公司的普通职员。前天刚经历了家庭变故，同时发现前女友劈腿，今天因为项目失败即将面临被辞退的危机。  
崔胜澈拿着被揉成纸团的报告走回自己的隔间，疲惫地把自己摔进座椅里长长地呼出一口气。电脑上是密密麻麻的数据，经历了太多加班而有些下降的视力看着屏幕仿佛只是一片灰色的马赛克，崔胜澈干脆把头转过去不看屏幕。  
但转头看到的窗外风景也丝毫没有好到哪里去，室外下着大雨，黑压压的乌云和灰蒙蒙的大楼层层叠叠，唯一的亮色只是巨大的电子广告牌上播放的广告。  
是当红偶像尹净汉代言的香水广告，代言人染了一头红棕色的头发，看起来像一只柔软的布偶。大概是玫瑰香的，画面充满了层层叠叠的玫瑰花，一朵朵旋转着像是要把人吸进去。  
他的眼睛也是。崔胜澈这么想。  
尹净汉的眼睛在电子屏上被无限放大到像一个蜜糖色的深渊，单单就这么看你一眼你可能都会深陷其中，更何况广告导演为他设计了一个在床上醒来的镜头。慵懒地斜靠在抱枕上的男人缓缓向着前方的镜头睁开双眼，丝质的睡衣滑落，露出光润的肩膀和修长的脖颈，顺理成章地接上手腕喷上香水在颈后轻轻摩擦的画面。  
“迷恋我吧。”  
过大的雨幕使得电子屏的光出现一种丁达尔效应，朦朦胧胧的一层流动的淡紫色的雾气笼罩了广告牌。崔胜澈眯起眼睛试图去辨认香水的牌子但还是看不清。  
时钟恰巧走到下班时间，不需要加班的同事陆陆续续离开了办公室，最后只剩崔胜澈一个人坐在办公桌前发呆。  
其实加班的工作已经做完了，但崔胜澈不想回去。回家也是一个人，前女友的东西还没搬走，看到还要想起自己被抛弃的事实。崔胜澈叹了口气，放任自己从椅子上滑下去，像一滩软体动物。  
我到底哪里不好她才会爱上别人？还是说她只是喜欢年轻又可爱的小奶狗而已？  
崔胜澈想了想尹净汉。也是，如果是这种小奶狗谁不喜欢呢，完美的偶像就是有让人控制不住爱上他的能力。他又转头看了一眼广告牌，还在循环播放香水广告，崔胜澈突然笑了起来，自言自语到。“真想跟你谈恋爱看看啊。”  
从公司出来回家乘地铁的时候地铁里也都是尹净汉的香水广告，崔胜澈趁着等地铁的时候记下了香水牌子，在经过商场的时候顺便买了一瓶。  
回家热了点速食食品，喝了两瓶啤酒，冲了个热水澡，正当崔胜澈呈大字形倒在床上打算睡觉的时候，他又看了一眼床头柜的磨砂玻璃瓶。虽然玫瑰香对他来说是太年轻的味道，但崔胜澈还是鬼迷心窍地喷到手腕闻了一下。  
好甜。甜得崔胜澈都有点晕乎乎的，感觉整个房间都有点旋转起来。他趴在床上翻了个身，伸手把香水放回床头柜，关灯之后把自己用被子裹成一个蛹，被玫瑰的香味淹没，然后迅速进入睡眠。

第二天早上崔胜澈迷迷糊糊感觉手里抱着的触感不太对劲，枕头靠起来是这么硬的吗？闹钟已经响了好几回，崔胜澈强撑着睁开眼试图坐起来换衣服，却被怀里的人吓一跳。  
刚经历分手的单身汉崔胜澈，在自己的床上发现了另外一个人。  
按照他抱着这个陌生人的方式低头看去只能看到一个红棕色的头顶，有点熟悉的发色在不甚清醒的早晨也难以唤起崔胜澈的回忆。他小心翼翼地把自己的手从那人身下拿出来，陌生人像是被动静吵醒了，微微抬起头，向着崔胜澈的方向睁开眼。  
崔胜澈一瞬像是被雷击中，颤抖着嘴唇半天说不出话，“……尹净汉？”  
待崔胜澈洗漱完毕后，“尹净汉”还坐在床上像个小孩子一样晃着双腿，他穿着广告里的丝质睡衣，一侧的脖颈上还有覆盖到肩膀的玫瑰纹身。崔胜澈在加热早饭的间隙过来，“嗯……你要吃早饭吗？”“要！”“尹净汉笑着回答他，眼睛弯弯的，看的崔胜澈心慌意乱，拿了两个盘子装吐司和培根却给了“尹净汉”一根勺子作为工具，“尹净汉”也不恼，只是笑眯眯地看着他。  
“你是怎么……来到我家的？”在吃早餐的时候崔胜澈看着眼前吃的正香的人，还是忍不住问了这个问题。“嗯？”正在和吐司作斗争的“尹净汉”抬眼看了看崔胜澈，“我从电视里出来的呀。”  
“电视？”崔胜澈有点怀疑自己的听力。“尹净汉”点了点头，“从广告里来的。我已经在三分钟的广告里演了几万次了。”他嚼着吐司瘪了瘪嘴，“真的太无聊了。”  
“等等等等……那你到底是……什么？”崔胜澈开始思考自己是不是还没睡醒，怎么会有广告里的人物跑出来这种事情。“我是拍广告时的‘尹净汉’，跟外面世界里的尹净汉不太一样。”“尹净汉”这样向崔胜澈解释到，“你也可以叫我小玫瑰，我在广告里是purple rose，如果你不想跟那个尹净汉混淆的话。”  
崔胜澈沉默了一会儿，“……我可以叫你净汉吗？”自称小玫瑰的人盯着崔胜澈看了一会儿，又露出一个笑容，“可以啊。”  
吃完早饭崔胜澈就得去上班了，小玫瑰——崔胜澈希望称呼他为尹净汉——一个人在家，崔胜澈有点不放心，虽然不是本人但毕竟长了一张当红偶像的脸，“你等下不要出去，窗帘也别拉开，如果觉得无聊看书看电视打游戏都可以，有什么想要的打电话给我我下班回来买。”尹净汉皱着眉头看了一眼固定座机，“用这个打电话吗？我从来没用过。”崔胜澈愣了一下，也是，生活在三分钟广告里的人怎么会见过电话。在临出门前跟尹净汉科普了家用电器的使用方式，把自己的电话号码写下来贴在座机旁边就出门了。  
一路上因为早上耽搁了太长时间崔胜澈无暇顾及地铁站广告牌附近的混乱，踩点赶到办公室把经理要的报告打印出来交给他后才有空坐下来歇一歇气，习惯性地看向窗外的广告牌，却发现播放的广告里除了旋转的玫瑰和最后定格的香水，丝毫没有尹净汉的身影。  
身旁同事的议论突然变得清晰起来，“你听说了吗，因为广告里的尹净汉失踪现在香水公司和尹净汉的经纪公司吵起来了。”“那到底是怎么失踪的？”“昨天有人说看到尹净汉从屏幕里走出去了，但是不知道走到哪里去了。”  
崔胜澈听着同事们的讨论不敢出声，假装自己沉浸在工作中。那尹净汉就是我一个人的尹净汉了吗？脑海里蹦出这个想法，崔胜澈赶紧摇了摇头把它甩出去，还是下班回去问问吧，从屏幕里逃跑的本人到底在想什么。  
难得今天崔胜澈在下班前五分钟就在不停地看时间，几乎是时间一到就从座椅上弹了起来，匆匆关闭电脑拿上外套就要下班，同事调笑到，“胜澈这么急着下班，是家里有女朋友等着吗？”崔胜澈干笑了两声，迅速逃离了办公室。

崔胜澈回到家后，尹净汉正躺在他的床上睡觉，房间的窗帘都拉的严严实实的，走进屋里一片漆黑。崔胜澈摸着墙打开灯，看起来睡得很熟的人却一下子就醒了，“下班了吗……”手从缠在一起的被子里拔出来伸了个懒腰，然后揉了揉眼睛，刚睡醒的声音有点沙哑，“打扰你睡觉了吗？”崔胜澈轻声问到，“差不多也醒了。就是太久没睡了，一直在工作。”  
尹净汉从床上下来，“胜澈晚上有空吗？”“怎么了？”尹净汉拿出一张广告单，看起来是从门缝里塞进来的，“晚上陪我去游乐园吧！”明明是个成年人却露出了儿童般的渴望的表情，“我在的那个大的广告牌就对着这个游乐园，那里的旋转木马真的好好看！”  
和屏幕上性感的样子不同，第一次接触真实世界的尹净汉完全就是个小孩子，这也好奇那也好奇。出门前崔胜澈给他换了一套自己常穿的毛衣运动裤，还让他戴了口罩和帽子，甚至眼镜都给他架上了，但过于活泼而难以意识到自己和当红偶像长得一模一样的人还是差点被人认出来。崔胜澈急忙拖着尹净汉走进了最近的游乐设施，当事人还不忘抓紧手里的爆米花可乐毛绒玩偶。  
居然是摩天轮。崔胜澈觉得自己要窒息了。  
现在的局面是，摩天轮的座舱里一个人坐一边，但崔胜澈不敢抬头只是看着地板。尹净汉倒是非常自在，甚至兴奋地跪在座椅上向后看窗外的风景。  
“真好啊……”尹净汉把额头贴在玻璃上，随着摩天轮的慢慢升高，整个城市的完整样貌也逐渐显露出来。难得没有下雨，靠近海边的游乐园摩天轮有很好的景致，被各色霓虹灯填满的街道和一片漆黑隐约看得见波涛涌动的海面形成了鲜明的对比，尹净汉曾经长久待在上面的大型广告牌上仍然放着香水广告，只是紧急换成了没有代言人的版本。  
摩天轮升到最高点的时候尹净汉已经看够了这城市的夜景，想起了他没吃完的零食，于是坐到崔胜澈这一侧来伸手去拿桶里的爆米花，还拿起一个来要给崔胜澈塞一口，笑眼弯弯的样子在座舱外装饰灯的照亮下像是个天使下凡。  
“外面的世界真有意思，我很喜欢。”他咬着可乐的吸管含糊不清地说，又看了一眼为他拿着玩偶和爆米花的崔胜澈，“胜澈我也很喜欢。”  
两人从摩天轮上下来的时候差不多是游乐园的闭馆时间了，但尹净汉还没玩够，崔胜澈想了想，便带他去了电影院。  
买了最近的一场电影，也没仔细看是什么题材什么演员，直到电影开场崔胜澈才发现是尹净汉本人演的经典童话故事改编电影。  
这个时间对这部电影来说已经快下映了，整个厅里只有尹净汉和崔胜澈两个人，崔胜澈便放大了声音给什么也不懂的尹净汉解释电影剧情。“你演的这个角色是神仙教父，现在要拯救面前这个被当成仆人使唤的男主角金珉奎。刚才那三个男人是什么？那三个是坏哥哥权顺荣全圆佑和文俊辉，他们要阻碍金珉奎去参加公主的舞会。”尹净汉在旁边似懂非懂地点点头，眼睛紧盯着屏幕，手里端着新买的爆米花吃个不停。  
虽然只有两个人可以放声说话但电影的音效还是很响，为了让尹净汉听到崔胜澈不得不把头向尹净汉靠去，几乎是头贴着头在讲话。尹净汉面前的爆米花发出好闻的巧克力香味，尹净汉本人又白又长的手指拿起棕色的爆米花塞进嘴里，还因为手指上残留的甜味无意间伸出舌头舔了舔。  
崔胜澈吞了吞口水，尹净汉通过皮肤接触感受到了崔胜澈的震动，头丝毫未动地拿了一把爆米花向崔胜澈的嘴伸去，其实不大喜欢吃巧克力的崔胜澈还是乖乖张开了嘴巴。  
啊，看来以后要把巧克力味的爆米花提到看电影最合适食物榜单的第一位了呢。  
电影散场以后回到家，出门的时候看起来还精神百倍的尹净汉现在看起来好像已经电量耗尽了，衣服也没换就直接扑到在床上。崔胜澈洗完澡出来，见状从柜子里拿出被褥打算晚上睡在客厅里。  
“胜澈晚上不睡床吗？”尹净汉微微侧身露出半张脸，“啊，你不是要睡床吗？”“这张床上再睡一个也睡得下吧。胜澈要上班的话睡地板会不舒服的。”说着尹净汉挪了挪身子，在床上腾出了第二个人的位置。“还是说嫌弃我没洗澡？”尹净汉眨了眨眼，“那我现在就去洗澡！”随即从床上弹起来跑进了卫生间，“等我出来要看到胜澈在床上！”崔胜澈脸噌地一下红了起来，支支吾吾半天也说不出话，最后还是默默地把被子搬到床上，又把另一床拉拉平，让一张床被两床被子等分。  
等到两个人都在床上躺好关灯要睡觉的时候，崔胜澈看着尹净汉的后脑勺犹豫了一会儿，问，“净汉啊，你……为什么要从广告里出来找我呢？”旁边的人好像已经睡着了，只有均匀的呼吸声回响在房间里，崔胜澈小小地叹了口气，转过身去闭上眼决定睡觉。  
正当他转过去的时候身后突然响起了懒懒的声音，“我为什么来胜澈身边胜澈真的不知道吗？”崔胜澈一惊，还不等他反应过来，尹净汉带点笑意地说，“我的广告才投放了一星期，胜澈自己想想在工作时间到底看了广告牌多少次吧。”

周六的早晨崔胜澈是被门铃声吵醒的。这可能是门铃自从安装以来第一次被按响，崔胜澈凭借身体本能从床上起来，一路扶着墙来到门前，透过猫眼看到一个穿西装的小个子白皮肤男人站在门口，手里还拿着什么。  
“请问你是……”崔胜澈打开了门，门口的男人看到崔胜澈，和手里的照片比对了一下，“是崔胜澈先生吗？”“……是的。请问有什么事吗？”  
“我是尹净汉先生的经纪人李知勋，我有些事想跟目前住在你家的那位先生说。”李知勋抬起手示意了一下，“方便进去说吗？”  
崔胜澈一下子大脑空白，但还是下意识地侧身挡住了入口，“对不起，我是一个人独居的。我家里没有人。”  
李知勋稍稍垫了下脚，试图去看屋内的情况，然后问崔胜澈，“我确认一下，崔先生家旁边是没有邻居的对吧？”  
“没有。”崔胜澈有点看不懂李知勋的行为。李知勋收到回答后点点头，随即说话音量加大了不少，“你也不愿意出来吗？”  
是朝着屋内说的。崔胜澈不敢回头去看屋子里的那个人有没有出来。  
“那我直接在这里说了。”李知勋面无表情地盯着崔胜澈，但说出来的话却不像是给他听的。“尹净汉先生与SVT香水公司签订合约拍摄的广告要投放三个月，而你仅仅一周就从广告上消失，这对我们双方公司都带来了很大的困扰。”他顿了顿，“而且你也没有身份吧。有着一张和尹净汉一模一样的脸自然没法像普通人一样生活，甚至还要麻烦崔胜澈先生，崔先生本身也只是个公司普通职员而已。你已经给别人带来太多麻烦了，因此我建议你最好赶紧回到广告里去。”  
“等等你不能这么做，他不是一个从广告里出来的人。他是……他是我的……”崔胜澈有点慌了。  
“他是我的男朋友。”  
“喔。”李知勋看起来被这个回答吓了一跳，略微后退了一步。“这是我们没有想到的。”这时一个电话打了进来，李知勋跟崔胜澈说了声抱歉，转头接了电话。  
“……什么……不行！……你疯了吗……有什么意义呢？……”崔胜澈听到的断断续续的，他偷偷回头看了一眼屋内，完全没有动静。  
“麻烦您接一下电话，尹净汉先生有话对您说。”恢复了扑克脸的李知勋把手机递给崔胜澈，联系人亮着“尹净汉”三个字。  
“喂，请问是崔先生吗？”跟每天听到的一样好像又不一样的声音通过电波传到崔胜澈的耳边，“我是尹净汉。很抱歉我拍摄的广告造成了这样的麻烦。我可以理解如果那个人物从你生活中消失会给你带来怎样的负面情绪，所以如果条件允许，我希望能与您单独度过一天作为补偿，请问能接受吗？”  
崔胜澈呆呆地拿着手机，一时竟不知道做何回应，电话那头的人感受到了崔胜澈的犹豫，贴心地提出如果意见改变可以联系自己的经纪人。  
李知勋留下了自己的联系方式，同时留下了一个平板电脑。最初有尹净汉的那一版香水广告现在基本都被换掉了，这个电脑里还存着一个，是目前唯一能找到的回去的入口。  
到关上门为止屋里都静悄悄的。崔胜澈慢慢走进房间里，看到尹净汉把自己裹成一个球蜷缩在床上。  
“净汉啊。”崔胜澈靠在床边，手隔着被子轻轻抚摸床上的人，“我是不是……给你带来麻烦了……”尹净汉抬起头来，好看的眼睛里蓄着眼泪。“我会努力赚钱的，你不要担心。”  
“但是我没法随意出门……你也没办法跟别人说你的男朋友是尹净汉……”尹净汉笑了一下，眼睛弯起来的瞬间一滴眼泪掉在床上。“毕竟我也不是真的他。”  
他伸出手来，在被子里捂热的手贴上崔胜澈刚才在室外被风吹得有些冰冷的脸。  
“我们，不是一个世界的人啊。”他喃喃到。  
也不知道是说给谁听。  
崔胜澈站起来，“我去烧早餐。你要吃什么？”他把头转过去，尽量不让尹净汉看到自己的脸。“胜澈做的我都喜欢。”尹净汉从被子里出来，擦了擦眼泪，“快去烧早餐吧，不然又到中午了。”  
崔胜澈走到厨房，先把吐司放进微波炉加热，再拿出鸡蛋和培根在平底锅里煎。接着把洗碗池的水龙头开到最大，虽然并没有什么要洗的东西。他扶着灶台，眼泪顺着脸流下来，在下巴上汇聚成一滴，摇摇欲坠。  
他决定了，不就是没有身份不能自由出门，他恰巧认识两个兄弟是做假身份和偷渡的，大不了去别的地方，去没有人认识尹净汉本人的地方。他要堂堂正正地告诉别人，他爱的就是这个尹净汉。他是不是来自这个世界的又有什么关系呢，只要他还继续爱他就可以了。  
崔胜澈做好的早餐端上桌，去房间里叫尹净汉，却只看到一台打开的平板电脑。香水广告正在循环播放，屏幕里的尹净汉看着镜头缓缓睁开双眼，身后是无数玫瑰花旋转的画面，只是脸上还有没擦干的泪痕。

过了两天，崔胜澈打电话给李知勋，让他来拿平板电脑。李知勋让他拿着平板电脑到游乐园去见一个人，到时候给那个人就好了。  
崔胜澈按时到了游乐园，手里拿着平板电脑坐在游乐园边上的长椅上，好几对情侣手挽手经过他，手里拿着冰淇凌或者爆米花。突然面前来了一个金色短发，头上带着黑色宽檐帽，脸上带着圆框眼镜和黑色口罩的人。  
“崔胜澈先生？”熟悉的眼尾下弯的角度，“我是尹净汉。第一次见面，很高兴认识你。”  
崔胜澈没想到来取电脑的是尹净汉本人。在自我介绍后尹净汉在他身边坐下，直接打开电脑检查了一下视频，确认无误后塞进身后背的双肩包里，然后向崔胜澈发出提议，“游乐园来都来了，不如逛一逛再走吧？”  
上次跟“尹净汉”来的时候已经很晚了，这次是白天，而且是工作日，游乐园里没什么人。两个人慢悠悠地在场馆里逛着，经过炸鸡店的时候尹净汉转头问崔胜澈要不要吃炸鸡，在得到肯定回答后去买了两份，一份酱汁一份原味。  
“不去玩玩游乐项目吗？”崔胜澈嚼着炸鸡问。“不了，怕被认出来。”尹净汉同样也吃着炸鸡回答，咽下去后又补充道，“就算人少也不能掉以轻心啊。要是在这种场合被八卦报纸拍到是要挂好久头条的。”  
两人吃完后又在炸鸡店坐了一会儿，发现两人竟意外地投缘，出生年月相差不大，对很多事情有一致的看法。期间尹净汉总是在看手机，好像总是有很多的消息和工作，还起身了好几次出去接电话。  
崔胜澈咬着吸管，可乐已经喝完了，冰块在里面碰撞发出喀啦喀拉的声音。尹净汉的香水广告已经重新投入使用了，那个美艳性感的尹净汉又回到大众的视野里，一天24小时不停歇地向人们推销香水。  
傍晚但是太阳还没下山的时候，崔胜澈提议去坐一下摩天轮，两个人一个座舱，别人想拍到什么也很难。“游乐园来都来了，不玩一个项目再走吗？”崔胜澈这么说，尹净汉无奈地笑着摇了摇头。  
上一次跟尹净汉坐在同一个座舱里最多也不过一周前。崔胜澈看着坐在对面的尹净汉摘下帽子和口罩，从包里拿出防尘布擦擦眼镜，长长地叹了一口气，把自己瘫倒在座椅上。手机还在不断震动发来消息。  
“消息不看不要紧吗？”崔胜澈问。“没事。知勋会帮我解决的。”尹净汉把手机按了静音，头一歪仿佛是要在摩天轮上睡觉的意思。  
落日最后的余晖透过玻璃的座舱后盖照进舱内，尹净汉金色的头发被染上了些橙红色。摩天轮升起的高度让尹净汉身后正对着巨型广告牌，广告停在香水的界面，崔胜澈盯着看了一会儿，轻轻地开口，“我们以后还有机会再见面吗？”  
看起来好像是睡着了的尹净汉睁开眼，眼底都是疲惫，一脸对这种情况屡见不鲜的表情。  
“胜澈啊，我们不是一个世界的人。你知道的吧？”  
“我知道。”


End file.
